SALIR A JUGAR
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Las travesuras del Kyuubi, y su particular forma de ver la vida.


**SALIR A JUGAR:**

No sé qué ocurre con este niño. Literalmente me tiene confundido. Suspira como una estúpida jovencita, y cuando le pregunto la razón me elude. Seguro tiene que ver con su compañera. La humana de cabello rosado y humor de rinoceronte. Siempre tiene que ver con ella, cuando mi contenedor está deprimido es por causa de esa hembra. Pensar que logró derrotar a todos en la guerra pasada. Y ahora con 18 años no puede con una simple humana. A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué causa me convertí en su compañero?

-Naruto….vamos a entrenar….

-No tengo muchos ánimos Kurama…-me responde el tonto.

-Por eso mismo debemos hacerlo, –Insistí tratando de sacarlo en medio de su estupidez- mejor que suspirar mirando la ventana, es gastar chakra y hacerte fuerte.

-Al demonio…-respondió malhumorado lo cual era extraño. Pero enseguida abrió su armario para cambiarse y ponerse ropa ninja.

-A eso mismo me refiero…-le susurré desde su interior.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entrenamos en el campo 7, y todas las jovencitas le miraban desde lejos. Había rechazado invitaciones como para varias vidas, y seguía todavía pensando en su compañera. No me interesaba sinceramente, salvo por el insignificante detalle de la baja en la motivación para entrenar. La sobrealimentación de Ramen, y las pocas horas de dormir. En resumen, comenzaba a darme lastima, y también aburrirme.

-Conozco algunas técnicas…-le dije- técnicas que un humano jamás antes ha utilizado.

-¿Técnicas? –Consultó mi contenedor- ¿te refieres a jutsu, ttebayo?

-Mejor que jutsu niño….-respondí con orgullo- técnicas de manipulación espiritual que hacen ver a los jutsu como ridículos.

Tenía una idea genial, estaba seguro que funcionaria y Naruto tenía la mente en otro lado. Por supuesto no salió tal como esperaba. Y si hubiera sabido todos los problemas que me causaría intentar liberarme, tal vez jamás lo hubiera intentado. Pero a veces para jugar, tenemos que ensuciarnos en el barro. Cosas de la existencia supongo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una explosión a nuestro alrededor, habíamos estado practicando el manejo de mi chakra y la técnica que intenté realizar con Naruto, se salió de control. Bueno, en principio pareció que todo estaba perfecto. Creamos una buena combinación de energía y la técnica de invocación inversa tenía como finalidad liberarme, pero sin el impedimento de matar a Naruto. La explosión me confundió un poco, pero sentí el viento en mi pelaje y el sol brillando en mis ojos. Era libre, ¡ERA LIBRE! ¡AL FIN ERA LIBRE!

-¡Por fin! –Rugí contento agitando mis colas contra el suelo- ¡Por fin soy libre! Ha ha ha ha.

Sentí una presencia enorme detrás de mí. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía algo ser más poderoso que el Kyuubi?

-NO ME PARECE QUE HAYA FUNCIONADO MUY BIEN, KURAMA.

Me di vuelta, debería estar viendo a un humano con tamaño de insecto, pero en cambio era mucho más grande que yo. Parecía dos o tres veces más grande.

-HA HA HA…. ¿QUE PASO KURAMA? –Dijo Naruto burlándose de mí y los oídos me estallaban- ¿NO DEBERIAS SER UN POCO MAS GRANDE PARA LUCHAR?

¡Parecía un perro! ¡Un maldito perro! ¡¿Cómo pude fracasar?! ¡¿Cómo pude invocarme tan pequeño?! Naruto al menos estaba bastante divertido, hacía rato que no lo escuchaba reír así. Y mi frustración bien reflejada por las colas pequeñas esparcidas a mí alrededor, terminó por hacerle soltar una carcajada tan espantosa que tomándose el vientre, cayó como piedra al suelo. No iba a dejar que se burlara del invencible Kyuubi no Youko tan fácil. Así que aprovechando mi tamaño "perro", me escabullí cerca de mi tonto contenedor, y le di una buena mordida en su parte más blanda.

Fue divertido ver y escuchar cambiar su risa, por unos aullidos de dolor. De seguro le ha de costar tener familia a futuro por mi causa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Muy bien… estoy atascado…

¿Qué defina estar "atascado"?

Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo…

Resulta que la técnica de invocación inversa que mescla la duplicidad de los clones con mi chakra, no funcionó en todo el esplendor que estaba planeado. Debería tener mi tamaño real, y un 25 % de mi chakra aproximadamente. Con tiempo y entrenamiento, lograr elevar esa fuerza a 50% y allí no habría ningún rival que me pudiera detener. La mitad de mí poder, es técnicamente es superior a cualquier invocación que se pueda presentar en combate.

Pero ahora tengo el tamaño de un perro y el chakra de un humano. Lo positivo es que pude morderle un testículo a Naruto, y ahora me respeta aun cuando no sea más grande que él. Lo malo es que no puedo salir de esta forma por alguna razón. No puedo tomar más de mi poder dentro del niño, y parezco un peluche con nueve colas.

La niña rosada llega al departamento del tonto. Me mira con desconfianza al principio, pero Naruto le explica todo y se tranquiliza. Ahora soy la maldita mascota. Los veo conversar animadamente, se llevan bien eso es innegable. Pero mi contenedor parece tener una fuga de cerebro cada vez que ella está demasiado cerca. Cualquier comentario inteligente es reemplazado sistemáticamente por una catarata interminable de "dattebayo". Realmente me estaban hartando con tanta charlatanería.

-Naruto….-dije ya bastante molesto mientras los veía sentado en un rincón de comedor- Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no te apareas con ella y ya?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estoy colgado del tendedero en el traspatio, enganchado como ropa recién tendida. Cabeza abajo, y balanceándome por acción del viento, me pregunto por qué demonios el rey de los Biju fue atacado y sometido por una niñata con frente de pala. Naruto estaba rojo como tomate maduro y ella furiosa, además de sonrojada. Mientras me colgaba como trapo sucio, gritaba cosas que no voy a reproducir. ¡Y todo porque ambos están muy calientes con el otro! Naruto también recibió un golpe, tan solo por tocarle el hombro y preguntar ¿estás bien Sakura-chan? ¡Es tan patético! Tal vez por eso tengo este tamaño y estoy atrapado. Ese complejo de inferioridad que Naruto parece tener. Me voy a vengar de esa pelirosa…

Lo juro por mis colas…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Han pasado algunos días desde que tomé forma física. Si bien mi actual tamaño no sirve para cosas útiles como aplastar este pueblucho débil; le estoy encontrando el gusto a pasearme por Konoha sin que todos huyan espantados de mí. Por ejemplo, ¡las bromas! Aún recuerdo las que hacia Naruto cuando más cachorro. Pintar los rostros en la montaña, y varias marranadas que solo descubrían al culpable por puro odio hacia mí. Pero ahora el niño está muy interesado en las hembras. Son etapas, todo macho las tiene. Yo la tuve hace mucho tiempo antes de terminar encerrado dentro de una. De Mito Uzumaki, para ser preciso.

Desde que fui liberado por causa de la fallida técnica, muchas puertas tuvieron tarros de pintura que se caían sobre las cabezas de incautos al abrirse. También pegamento complementado por plumas. Lanzamientos al rostro de extraños, de panales con abejas o pescados podridos usando mis colas como catapulta. Y otras cosillas tan desagradables como divertidas. Fue una buena semana sin lugar a dudas. Naruto parecía algo preocupado por mis continuas desapariciones, pero como no se reportan muertos en Konoha, seguramente no estuvo dispuesto a suponer que soy secretamente un bromista.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me estoy haciendo adicto…. al Ramen.

Todo comenzó robándole un poco a Naruto de su tazón un mediodía, mientras atendía una llamada a su puerta. Luego lo seguí hasta ese puesto de comidas que siempre visita. Ahora solo quiero comer ramen. ¡Es delicioso! De puerco, con carne de ternera o simplemente miso. Realmente es una delicia.

Otra vez tuve problemas con la chica pelirosa. Estaba comiendo mi ramen de un tazón en el suelo junto a la barra de Ichiraku. Naruto distraído en lo suyo, ya llevaba como 10 porciones ese goloso, y yo imaginando de que sabor seria el siguiente que pediría para mi; cuando la compañera de Naruto decidió arruinarme el festín.

-Naruto…-dijo ella acercándose a la barra sonriendo- estaba pensando que podríamos organizarle el cumpleaños a Sasuke-kun, como una sorpresa.

-¡Claro Sakura-chan! –dijo el Baka, y seguramente estaba pensando en colgarse de algún árbol ¿Por qué ese Uchiha estaba metido en el medio? Por alguna razón la idea de matarlo me producía placer.

-feliz cumpleaños traidor…-gruñí para que solo ellos pudieran escucharme.

La consecuencia fue un pisotón a mi colita número 4. ¡Si, las tengo numeradas! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! Esa bestia de Sakura Haruno me hizo doler mucho. ¡Fiesta para el traidor! Menuda idea. Aunque tal vez no tan desagradable considerando que puedo acercarme lo suficiente a él, tanto como para rociar salsa picante en esos ojos que me torturaron. En ese sharingan despreciable….

¡Lo aborrezco! Me contengo solo porque es amigo de Naruto. Ese Sasuke tiene la personalidad de un mármol y debería buscar aparearse a ver si se le quita lo amargado. Pero claro, algunos no tienen los instintos de un macho depredador como yo. Je je je.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡Oh si…..oh eso es lo bueno!

No puedo creer lo que me está pasando. Estoy en casa de Naruto y era parte de la reunión para organizar la fiesta de Uchiha. Estaba la niñata pelirosa con la cual tengo un duelo particular. Estaba mi contenedor por supuesto, y algunos amigos de ambos. Me anunciaron ante los compañeros presentes de Naruto. Al principio me miraban con desconfianza, pero cuando sugerí alguna actividad recreativa en la fiesta, (formar grupos y aparearse fue mi sugerencia) una humana de cabello rubio y largo que huele a flores llamada Ino, comenzó abrazarme y acariciarme la barriga como si fuera un maldito peluche.

-¡Oh….si….no….no…..mnnnn! –me quejaba teniendo convulsiones en mi pata trasera y la movía como si rascara el aire- ¡oh…grrr….se siente rico se siente!

-¡es un zorrito tan adorable! –decía Ino arrodillada junto a mí y rascando de manera deliciosa mi barriga- ¡un zorrito pervertido! ¿No quieres ser mi mascota?

-¡SOY EL KYUUBI NO YOUKO HUMANA IRRESPETUOSA! –Estallé molesto, pero no podía dejar de estar patas para arriba- ¡NO….no…ahí no….! –alcancé a decir mientras sus manos me rascaban las costillas y no sentía fuerza para rechazarla.

-¡INO CERDA DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL PERRO DE NARUTO! –Estalló molesta Sakura y esta vez me ha salvado- NO TE ACERQUES A ESE, O TE PEGARA LAS PULGAS.

-Sakura-chan –sonrió Naruto, mientras Ino me dejaba tranquilo- Kurama no es mi mascota. Es un compañero, un buen amigo. Es poderoso y no deberías molestarlo.

-¡Eso eso! ¡Tabla de planchar! –se me ocurrió decir por lo irritado que estaba, y al instante me arrepentí.

-¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO MALDITO ZORRO?! –Gritó echa un demonio y comenzó a perseguirme por todo el comedor lanzándome sillas- ¡ESTAS MUERTO! ¡MUERTOOOO!

Lo cierto fue que pude eludirla, al menos por un tiempo. Aunque finalmente terminé colgado de tres colas propias en el tendedero del patio. Ademas intentó ahorcarme con mi colita 7, pero Naruto se lo impidió abrazándola por detrás. Recibió varios golpes por mí, debo agradecerle de alguna forma.

Tal vez deje de robarle dinero para ramen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos días después, luego de una evaluación con la Hokage "pechos inmensos". Quedamos informados que al parecer este cuerpo pequeño que he generado con mi chakra, se está debilitando. En pocas semanas más, podría desaparecer y regresar dentro del contenedor. Buenas noticias, ya que los coscorrones de la pelirosa "frente de muro", ya me están sacando chichones. Las Kunoichi médico me miraron con odio, Naruto junto a mi tan solo se rascaba la cabeza con gesto de pena.

-Estoy en problemas…-pensé luego de comprobar en los gestos de la pechugona que había dicho "pechos inmensos" en voz alta. Y para peor…..también dije "frente de muro" demasiado alto. Intente saltar por la ventana, pero me atraparon. Debo aprender a pensar las cosas y no hablar.

15 minutos después quedé colgado por mis colas, pero esta vez de un árbol frente al hospital. Los niños me usaron como piñata golpeándome con palos. Nota mental….nunca más meterme con la Hokage. Esa humana es cruel hasta el punto de la injusticia. La pelirosa en cambio, me está fastidiando muy seguido. Será mejor que haga algo para controlarla como es debido. Tal vez el Baka de Naruto no pueda animarse, pero yo tengo la "correa" perfecta para domar a esa fiera salvaje.

El sake hace milagros maravillosos con las mujeres humanas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

Casi un mes de la técnica que me ha liberado. El cumpleaños del Uchiha no estaba mal. Noche hermosa, muchas personas, comida variada y demás cosillas. Lindas hembras lo tengo que admitir, estuve camuflándome como compañero ninja. Había perros ninja en el jardín, entre los que estaba Akamaru. El can me cae bien, me respeta. En fin, las primeras horas fueron aburridas. Charlas de aquí, palabras de allá. El frasco con salsa picante que "accidentalmente" fue lanzado a la cara de Uchiha.

Naruto se veía patético, "Sakura-chan esto", "Sakura-chan lo otro". Pero no parecía avanzar demasiado. Decidí que era el momento de actuar, tratar de hacerle ganar algunos puntos o la partida completa. Como sea me quedaba poco tiempo, así que tenía que hacerlo valer. Si algo me gustaba de ser un zorro pequeño, era la posibilidad de escabullirme entre las personas. Usar las botellas de sake que arrebaté de la despensa de la Hokage, y mezclarlo con la bebida inocente. He he he….sería interesante ver el efecto causado.

-¡oh…ahí está mi lindo zorrito! –Dijo la muchacha rubia amiga de Sakura- ¡ven aquí precioso!

No pude ver el efecto del alcohol en la fiesta. Comenzó a rascarme la barriga y casi me hace chillar del gusto. Definitivamente Ino-chan es la amiga favorita de mi contenedor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron casi dos meses desde que salí del interior de Naruto.

Casi no me quedaba energía, estaba reposando en una pequeña caja que Naruto me ha puesto en el comedor. Sentía que me estaba evaporando, pero sabía que no iba a morir. Solo tenía la sensación del sueño. Era bastante bueno el tiempo trascurrido fuera de Naruto. Me divertí haciendo bromas, tome aire fresco, recibí caricias en mis colas gracias a Ino-chan.

En los últimos días veo a Naruto muy feliz. Gracias al sake, mi contenedor y la pelirosa terminaron borrachos; y en la misma cama hasta la madrugada siguiente. Apareándose, una y otra vez seguramente. La cuestión es que ahora se veía como mucho más que amigos. Y hasta Sakura era más amable conmigo. Ya no me peleo con ella, incluso me ayudó a hacerle bromas a Naruto. He he he.

Esa noche también se fueron a dormir juntos. Ambos se veían preocupados por mí, pero les dije que estaría bien. Ahora eran pareja, y Naruto era feliz. Ella al principio me resultaba muy molesta, pero "domada" me parece más agradable.

Fue algo bueno haber salido finalmente. Algunas cosas no se pueden lograr desde el interior de Naruto. Ayudarlo fue algo bueno, conocer el sabor de Ramen, y las cosquillas de Ino-chan. Pero definitivamente es mejor volver a su interior. Comienzan a buscarme los ANBU por mis constantes bromas, Sakura terminara por matarme si me aparezco por el cuarto cuando ellos están apareándose…otra vez.

Esa fue la última noche con mi cuerpo sólido. Al día siguiente desperté en el interior de Naruto. Me debía un buen descanso y obtuve la promesa de mi contenedor para sacarme nuevamente algún otro día. Le causé muchos problemas, pero como obtuvo a su "Sakura-chan", digamos que me dejara salir a jugar otra vez.

Así que en resumen salir a jugar, aun embarrándose en el proceso, es muy divertido.

 **Fin de la historia**.


End file.
